League of Legends: Discovered pure Gem heart (Taric x Ezreal) (1)
by Yuugi0120
Summary: This story contais boys love! I would love to hear some positive comments :3 At first this is my first love story. All belongs to Riot Games Characters: Ezreal x Taric , Teemo, Kennen,Ashe, Garen,Sona, Lux, Jarvan, Xin Zhao


Hi guys! my first story here! This story contains boys love!

So if you do not like stuffs like that leave it alone :)

* * *

**The day for battefield was here. **

**Nice weather for the battle at fields of Justice. Everyone was so exciting about battle except of some of them who just healing and hepling to survive the battle.**

**It was the right time for five champions to get summon in to Summoner's Rift.**

**The door were open for the chosen ones, only one of them is missing. **

**Yeah it was Ezreal, running from the Hall corridor because he was late.**

_" Ah! No way! I am gonna miss the match...aah i have to hurry up!"_ **shaking voice just said it into nowhere.**

**Ezreal just finally made his way through other champions that were in waiting queue.**

**At the same time green hat turned to door.**

_"Hey Ez! Why did it take you too long? We though that you will not come here."_** said nice friendly voice.**

_"Eheh i am so sorry T-Teemo?!, but i needed to be alone for a while...so i almost did not make it..._

_just forgot the time passing me while i was reading."_ **replied blonde boy to smaller yordle captain down there.**

* * *

**Ezreal got a few minutes to get know his team mates. He already knew Captain Teemo, he was so easy going person. The other like Kennen he met too many times with Teemo, only Ashe she was Freljord one and had to go with them because she had to.**

**At last there was one man that seems to be familiar to him, armored with big mallet just his eyebrows were serious and he was staring right in to his small gem in his hand. Ezreal sure remember him...just forgot his name.**

**The battle was about to begin, but in Ezreal's mind was something that he could not forget. **

**Somehing in his mind was eating him.**

_"I will not fail i promise!"_ **Sceamed blonde boy instantly. All his team mates just turned their heads to Ezreal.**

_"Uh? Are you alright?_ **Spoke calm deep voice**,** Ezreal could not response to him properly. **

_"Hah? Me? Y-yeah!"_ **He tryed to smile**, _" No worries i am alright"_ ,** armored knight won't believe this,when he looked in to his eyes.**

_" Um fine then...you seemed to me kind of sad. " _**Spoke the knight and gave Ezreal that small but pretty gem. **_" Just take him with you, he will protect you in battlefield." _

**Shiny azure gem landed in Ezreal's hands. **_" It is nice of you...really i know you for sure i just can not remember your name sorry" _**Ezreal bended his head. **

**Knight smiled at him. He handed over his amored glove and hand landed at top of Ez's head.**

_" It is alright you are still new here... so my name is Taric i am the Gem knight." _**Said calmly like he always did.**

**He putted on his glove again and made his move to transfer cabin.**

_" Come on guys! We shall be in battlefield in a minute." _**As Taric finshed it all of them entered their cabins. **

*It all be alright Ezreal! You will do the best!* **Ezreal started to cheering up himself in mind conversation.**

*You will do great! As you always do! Nah! I have to do the best!* **He said for himself again and closed the cabin.**

**The Battle is here, all champions are ready at Summoner's Rift.**

_"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!_ _"_ **Said the voice**. **Ezreal, Taric, Teemo, Kennen and Ashe were ready to fight for their lanes. All of them just shopped the items.**

* * *

**Kennen was all the time so excited for battles...he did not prefer the long ones.**

_" Um Teemo? Will you go mid please? I think you can handle it better, i will go with Ashe top lane is waiting. "_ **Kennen quickly said and with fastness of the wind he ran away to top lane. Teemo couldn't believe his eyes.**

_" Eh? Kenn you, oh man he's so quick! Well then i go mid lane!"_** replied Teemo** _" Go and win the bot lane guys! Good luck."_ **he said before he disappeared.**

**Ezreal was still standing, just gazing at Taric and the blue sky above them.**

_" You know...i don't know if i wanted to be here..."_ **An usure voice came out of Ezreal's throat.**

_" No one like's me at all...i mean except of some of you. Freljordians are so cold to me! Plus Noxians too!"_ **as Ezreal said that Taric's eyebrows rised a bit. **_" Ezreal theese words are a bit strong..don't you think?" _**He took his mallet in to hands.**

_" Do you really think abou us like that? I believe that everyone are different but maybe later they will accept you." _**His deep voice spoke to him like he wanted to calm Ezreal down.**

**This maybe just didn't work at all as Taric stand still, Ezreal got mad instantly. The knight did no get it, Ez just passed him with madness.**

_"SO WHY ARE YOU SO NICE TO ME? HAH?! IS IT BECAUSE I AM A KID OR WHAT? TELL ME!" _**He was really angry. Even Ezreal didn't know why. Even Taric was shocked by his behaviour, because it was them the Supports who always took a care about carries, healing them, be there whenever they need them to be, that is their job in team.**

**His eyebrows fell down once again, there came the time to got serious. Taric disliked any kind of conflicts in team. In his hard armor wasn't easy to move fast. He tryed to reach Ezreal's hand.**

_" Hey stop for a second! I know you must be pretty lonely wolf i know all of that!"_ **Screamed behind him. Ezreal finally stop running. He turned to knight who carried big mallet.**

_" How? How the hell do you know?! Who else would know it better than me..." _**Ez bended his head again. **

**Knight made a step forward. **_" But you are not alone now you've got us and i will smash anyone who gonna hurt you."_

* * *

**Ezreal could watch knight's foot that was close to his own and felt cold armored but so needed hug. **_" I-i am alright now...thanks." _**He absolutely didn't know what to do so he just return him a hug back. Even if knight had some hard armor he could feel through it those tiny hands that clasped him. **

**Ezreal felt so calm all of sudden. After those years he didn't know how is it to be hugged. Knight looked down to him.**

_" Just don't be like that okey? I really hate conflicts! We are here to win together not for blaming or flaming in team! Come on.." _**He smiled. **_" We have to clear up our lane!" _**As they finished those conversations they heard that voice again.**

_" Enemy turret have been destoyed!" _**That was Teemo at mid lane he wanted to made a quick move ahead to their victory.**

**To be continued... :3**


End file.
